1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, the stand of the electronic device is hard to be broken when the electronic device is hit by an external force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, electronic devices play the roles of indispensable application tools, such as mobile TV, notebook, digital camera (DC), voice over internet protocol (VoIP) phone, etc., in general life.
In order to put the electronic devices on a plane (such as a tabletop) to make it easier for a user to watch the monitor of the electronic device without holding it, most of the manufacturers or designers of the electronic device provide a support stand for the electronic device. When the user wants to make the electronic device to stand on the plane, he or she only needs to extend the stand from the casing of the electronic device, and then makes the stand support the electronic device.
However, in prior arts, the stand is connected to the casing of the electronic device by a latch or a hinge, and the stand can not be easily detached from the electronic device. When the electronic device is supported by the stand, and the electronic device is hit by an external force along a direction perpendicular to the plane, the stand can be easily broken by the external force. In addition, because the stand needs an extra latch, hinge or other elements to connect with the casing of the electronic device, the cost and labor to produce the electronic device is therefore increased.
Accordingly, the main aspect of the present invention is to provide an electronic device with a stand which is hard to be broken by an external force to solve the problems of the prior arts.